1974 Piston Cup Season (Matroskin the Cat's Version)
Only Matroskin the Cat and Gnmkool186 editing this. Carl Clutchen, Andre67white and DolphiN and BarsiK CANNOT edit at all! Matroskin the Cat owns completely everything, though Gnmkool186 can also edit. The 1974 Piston Cup Season is 24th Season in Matroskin the Cat's version of Piston Cup. The championship is won by Barry Smith. Staff Announcers: Terry McCarver and Peterson Inngas Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Speedway #Petrol 300 at Eldora Speedway #COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville #Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles #Dirty 300 at Phoenix Speedway #Faux Wheel Drive 450 at Texas #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway #Samoville 500 at Samoville #Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia #Virginia 500 at Virginia Speedway #Talladega 500 at Alabama Speedway #Bumper Save 450 at Heartland #Simpletown 500 at Simpletown Speedway #No Grime 500 at No Grime Raceway #DataShift 400 at DataShift Raceway #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt #Grandol Oil 400 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway #Pennsylvania 400 at Pocono #Loudon 300 at Loudon #Glen 200 at The Glen #Beachside 500 at Beachside #Octane Gain 250 at Darlington #Road America 200 at Road America #Chicago 400 at Chicagoland #Corrosion Seal 350 at Alabama Speedway #Florida 400 at Florida #JLP 500 at Georgia #Atlanta 400 at Atlanta #Phoenix 500 at Phoenix #Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas #Tank Coat 400 at Kansas #Target 350 at Rustbelt #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Racers Apple 09 - Ben Oswald Combustr 1 - Tyler Wheelington Faux Wheel Drive 3 - Anthony Highbanks Transberry Juice 4 - D.A. Gearson Clutch Aid 10 - Daniel Oilchanger Vitoline 11 - Huey DePedal Gasprin 12 - Oliver Braker Mood Springs 14 - Warren Martinez No Stall 15 - Connor Strikebreaker Lil' Torquey Pistons 17 - Landon Spark TripleDent 21 - Larry Henderson Rev-N-Go 29 - Vinnie Kargas Blinkr 31 - Floyd Wheelson IGNTR 37 - Jared Draftsky Spare Mint 39 - Bob Cena Tow Cap 40 - Rudy Shifter Leak Less 41 - Mickey Tireson Retread 46 - Leonard Shifter Shiny Wax 49 - Jared Shields Vinyl Toupe 50 - Gerald Carson Sputter Stop 56 - Buck Wilson Nitroade 63 - Tyler Motorkrass Tach O Mint 63 - Jeff Candyman Re-Volting 69 - Kenny Conrev Intersection 70 - Korban Swervez Shifty Drug 71 - Cody Wheelson Easy Idle 75 - Ken Bearingly Tank Coat 78 - Jerry Racelott N20 Cola 80 - Johnathan Clutchburn Sidewall Shine 83 - Donald Swift RPM 87 - Barry Smith Fiber Fuel 89 - William McCoy Carbon Cyber 92 - Johnathan Racingtire View Zeen 93 - Harry Gearson Octane Gain 95 - Johnny Swift HtB 96 - Kyle Tireson Gask-Its 98 - John Marcus Trunk Fresh 100 - Harry Rotor Bumper Save 108 - Tobias Miller SynerG 115 - Dan Crashmaster Gallery Ben Oswald.png|Ben Oswald Tyler Wheelington.png|Tyler Wheelington Anthony Highbanks.png|Anthony Highbanks D.A. Gearson.png|D.A. Gearson Daniel Oilchanger.png|Daniel Oilchanger Huey DePedal.png|Huey DePedal Oliver Braker.png|Oliver Braker Warren Martinez.png|Warren Martinez Connor Strikebreaker.png|Connor Strikebreaker Landon Spark.png|Landon Spark Larry Henderson.png|Larry Henderson Vinnie Kargas.png|Vinnie Kargas Floyd Wheelson.png|Floyd Wheelson Jared Draftsky.png|Jared Draftsky Bob Cena.png|Bob Cena Rudy Shifter.png|Rudy Shifter Mickey Tireson.png|Mickey Tireson Leonard Shifter.png|Leonard Shifter Jared Shields.png|Jared Shields Gerald Carson.png|Gerald Carson Buck Wilson.png|Buck Wilson Tyler Motorkrass.png|Tyler Motorkrass Jeff Candyman.png|Jeff Candyman Kenny Conrev.png|Kenny Conrev Korban Swervez.png|Korban Swervez Cody Wheelson.png|Cody Wheelson Ken Bearingly.png|Ken Bearingly Jerry Racelott.png|Jerry Racelott Johnathan Clutchburn.png|Johnathan Clutchburn Donald Swift.png|Donald Swift Barry Smith.png|Barry Smith William McCoy.png|William McCoy Johnathan Racingtire.png|Johnathan Racingtire Harry Gearson.png|Harry Gearson Johnny Swift.png|Johnny Swift Kyle Tireson.png|Kyle Tireson John Marcus.png|John Marcus Harry Rotor.png|Harry Rotor Tobias Miller.png|Tobias Miller Dan Crashmaster.png|Dan Crashmaster Категория:Seasons Категория:Season Категория:Piston Cup Категория:Matroskin the Cats Piston Cup Seasons Категория:Matroskin the Cats Seasons